Talk:Oceana Broadcasting System
Anchor Cool news broadcast, could I be the anchor of a little show? Dr. Magnus 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :You could get Oceana Late if you want to :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd love that. Dr. Magnus 10:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, you have it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe add a Mineworkers broadcaster and a Rightist broadcaster, and a Other Religons-broadcaster Pierlot McCrooke 11:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nah.. Most mines have already been closed, so there ain't much mineworkers left :P SOB and RCOB and to a lesser degree also LOB are rightist. We don't have any other religions than Christianity in Hurb, so we don't need that I believe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There is a small but important amount of islam in Hurbanova. Maybe you could also makea Romanian broadcaster and a Liberal broadcaster Pierlot McCrooke 11:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, can't find any muslim inhabitant. You could search for it yourself. Romanians are represented by the RCOB. Liberals might get their own one too, but at the moment this is just a test, so we really still have to make everything proportionate. Not a bad idea however to create a Liberal one :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Limburgians and Slovakians have 1 too, so why no romanian? Pierlot McCrooke 11:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, Slovakians don't have one :) We could consider a Romanian one, but they are already represented by the RCOB and are less active. The SOB is more meant for traditional Oceana people: people that consider themselves as Oceana people. Not for Polish or Slovak people, unlike the name would suggest. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I confused Slovakian with Slavic :( Pierlot McCrooke 11:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, I understand. The name isn't a good choice actually :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Please note (mess) I'm going to make a mess of it now, but that's okay, 'cause I need to test something :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Let's say we go in the air on Monday 15 November :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Question do thhte broadcasters have members like in The Netherlands? And can anyone start a new broadcaster, and then ask at the Oceana Broadcasting System for broadcasting permission for on their channels? Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, they don't have members :) Well, if somebody asks for a new broadcaster the OBS will be looking very good whether there's need for it and whether it will remain active. (that's the reason we currently have a Limburgish broadcaster, but not a Romanian one). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We could make that all broadcasters are serparate stichtingen that have all decided to share tv channels, just like in the netherlands Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that's possible because in the Netherlands 16 million people use those three channels. OBS only serves to about 4.000 people and has one channel :) This system with bodies is there to be able to serve conservative and progressive Oceana in one channel :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but that alll those bodies are serparate stcihtingen that cooperte Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, the bodies are a part of the OBS. The OBS always has the last word. The bodies simply create idea (/programs) and the OBS approves them. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but waht if anyone wants to start a new broadcaster? Pierlot McCrooke 17:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ask I said above: "if somebody asks for a new broadcaster the OBS will be looking very good whether there's need for it and whether it will remain active". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What if someone founds a broadcaster outside the OBS and wants it to become part of OBS? Does OBS accept that? Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If it is active, representative and if it agrees on sharing the broadcast time over several bodies (=becoming a normal body), sure. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Skepticism I was rather skeptic about this. I am always rather skeptic when it comes to TV or radio networks on a wiki. And I am certainly skeptic when it comes to regionalist stuff. I just don't like that. But - honesty requires me to tell you this - I've become confident this is a strong format. You have convinced me that a national broadcast could work, if we apply the OWTB system carefully, and with good leadership. Consider me a loyal "spectator""Spectator" doesn't really apply in this context. "Viewer" would be more fit :). . One more thing: can I design a logo for the broadcast? If so, how do you want it to look? 16:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :You actually suprise me a bit :P You guys at Libertas have been working with links to YouTube, difficult #if and #switch things and I create a system which is too easy to make a chance of impressing someone and I convince you :P :Sure you can :) I really don't care as long as I can see OBS it's fine with me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I know it's not "technologically superior", but the thing with the different broadcasters (I know, sort of like in the Netherlands) and the subpages is fine. It would be suited for a national government-funded broadcats too. ::I've got a logo ready; I'll upload it rightaway. Hope you like it. 16:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That good old verzuiling è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks very good. Thank you! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Tv for lovia Yeah!!! !Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome . There's also a normal non-transparant version coming up (see right). Shall I make a similar logo for the state radio? 16:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright, very good :) Do what you not let can! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Haha . Good like that? 16:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Very good, I couldn't do it! Thank you! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Refs Broadcasters A broadcaster for the elders is a good idea :). May i be head of it? Shall i also make logos for the brroadcatsers BTW? Pierlot McCrooke 11:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. No problem, we can use any help! :) Sure you can :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have made a logo for RCOB Pierlot McCrooke 19:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good! 19:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I am going to design the others soon. I have BTW chosen a old fashioned and serious font because it fits the broadcaster. I had the current Kro (dutch former catholic broadcaster) logo in my mind when creating this annd added my personal touch Pierlot McCrooke 19:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a very good logo. Thank you! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I have now also made a PGOB logo. I know, it is a bit late Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, thank you! :) I'll blow some air in the thing when my busy school periods are done :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Inactive period I'll fix this next week, 'cause then I'll have some time left :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Pierlot :will there be new broadcasters Pierlot McCrooke 19:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC)